k_popfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
NCT 2018 Empathy
Coréen Chinois |Hangul = |Artiste = NCT NCT Dream NCT U NCT 127 |Date = 14 mars 2018 |Type = Album |Enregistrement= 2016 - 2018 |Durée = 44:33 |Agence = SM Entertainment |Précédent = |Suivant = }}NCT 2018 Empathy est le premier full-album du groupe NCT. Il contient des pistes chantées par les 3 sous-unités NCT U, NCT Dream et NCT 127, mais aussi par les 18 membres de NCT. Sa sortie est prévue pour le 14 mars 2018. Description NCT 2018 Empathy est le premier album du groupe NCT, dans ce dernier on retrouve des pistes chantées par les 18 membres du groupe à travers les 3 sous-unités existantes : NCT U, NCT Dream et NCT 127. L'album est disponible en deux versions : Version A (Dream) et Version B (Reality). Il sortira le 14 mars 2018 en digital et le 15 mars pour la version physique. Dès le 31 janvier, SM Entertainment commence à dévoiler ses projets de 2018 pour NCT. Deux vidéos Yearbook sont publiées, elles présentent les membres du groupe ayant débuté dans les trois sous-unités mais aussi 3 nouveaux membres.k-gen - https://k-gen.fr/nct-revele-trois-nouveaux-membres-qui-vont-debuter-cette-annee/k-gen - https://k-gen.fr/nct-presente-ses-18-membres-avec-une-nouvelle-video-et-des-photos-teasers/ Début février, les teasers vidéos commencent avec la vidéo NCTmentary EP. 1 Dream Lab. Il est annoncé peu après que NCT sortira un album en mars avec les 18 membres et que 6 clips vidéos sont prévus. C'est d'abord NCT U qui réalise son retour avec "BOSS", avec une toute nouvelle composition de membres : Taeyong, Mark, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Winwin, Jungwoo, Lucas.k-gen - https://k-gen.fr/venez-decouvrir-la-nouvelle-composition-de-nct-u-dans-un-teaser-mv-pour-boss/ Une semaine plus tard, c'est le clip vidéo de "Baby Don't Stop" qui est publié, encore une fois de NCT U, mais cette fois-ci interprétée par Taeyong et Ten.youtube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0DqRstCgj4 Début Mars, c'est au tour de NCT Dream de faire son retour avec "GO". Il est annoncé que l'album sortira le 14 marsk-gen - https://k-gen.fr/nct-annonce-la-date-de-sortie-de-son-album-a-18/, et qu'il sera composé de pistes interprétées par les 3 sous-unités. Pour finir, NCT 127 est la dernière sous-unité à faire son retour avec le clip de "Touch" le jour de la sortie de l'album.Youtube - https://youtu.be/6sHIq41sI-w Les clips vidéos des pistes "YESTODAY" et "Black on Black" ont été dévoilés un peu plus tard au cours du mois d'avril. Tracklist L'album se compose de 14 pistes. Liens Vidéos Teasers * Yearbook #1 * Yearbook #2 * NCTmentary Ep.1 Dream Lab * NCTmentary Ep.2 Switch * NCTmentary Ep.3 Empathy * NCTmentary Ep.4 Synchronization of Dreams * NCTmentary Ep.5 Back to the Reality Clips * Dream In A Dream - Ten * The 7th Sense - NCT U * WITHOUT YOU - NCT U * WITHOUT YOU - NCT U (Chinese version) * Timeless - NCT U * BOSS - NCT U ** THE BOSSES : MARK LUCAS / TAEYONG DOYOUNG JUNGWOO / JAEHYUN WINWIN ** teaser * Baby Don't Stop - NCT U ** Baby TEN Don't Stop / Baby TAEYONG Don't Stop / Baby Don't Stop, PLAY ** Teaser * GO - NCT DREAM ** WE BE SCREAMING GO! / WE'RE SO YOUNG / WE'RE SO FREAKY * Touch - NCT 127 ** JUMP TO TOUCH ** teaser * YESTODAY ** Teaser M/V * Black on Black ** "NCT in the house" / "Neo Culture Tech on my mind" / "Rock go hard" / "Get your Freak on" / "We the Dream Chaser" / "Black on Black" Throwback 2018 * Memories of 'Baby Don't Stop' + 'BOSS' Références Navigation du site Catégorie:NCT Catégorie:NCT Dream Catégorie:NCT U Catégorie:NCT 127 Catégorie:Albums de 2018 Catégorie:SM Entertainment (Discographie) Catégorie:NCT (Discographie)